User talk:HOG1
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki. Thanks for contributing to the User talk:The Tom page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. -- McJeff (Talk) 05:37, August 3, 2012 Reply :First off you are all miserable pieces of shit. What I have done on the GTA V Wiki is create a healthy space where people can stop by and not be harassed, bullied or mercilessly persecuted for haveing a differant opinion than others. You were never harassed, bullied or mercilessly persecuted for having a difference of opinion, you were blocked for breaking rules, the way you spoke to staff was completely unacceptable, so you were blocked. We're all open to a healthy debate and to other peoples views but you put your views across in an unacceptable manner. :Between Jeff (doesn't belive in God, why would he belive in gta myths, or anything of faith for that matter), extremo (third world nit-witt that can barely formulate a sentance and doesn't know a thing about US copyright laws) and yourself (a vindictive little brat that runs this wiki like a dictator) you have all created a following of misfits to belive that I'm some sort of bad guy. '' Jeff's religious views are not the reason we don't allow myths on the Wiki, we don't allow them because they're speculation, and all the evidence is from mods. Extremo has much better English than you, he can spell sentence and I actually just told him that he shouldn't of added source links as the problem was resolved. I'm not vindictive I just follow the rules and punish those that don't, as any good Wiki staff member should, the fact that you blocked me on your Wiki for telling you to follow Wikia rules shows how much of a "vindictive little brat" you are. The editors of this Wiki believe you are a bad guy because of your actions, I've told them nothing. :''I blocked 2 people on my wiki today, one for harassment and the other (third world) for spamming your wiki on my pages which all have been rewritten and are not in violation of any wikia rules. FYI all the pictures I get are either from myself or off the internet, THE GTA WIKI DOES NOT OWN THE IMAGES ON THE INTERNET. Don't send anymore of your henchmen to harass me or spam on my wiki or I will have wikia up your ass. Like I said I told Extremo that you had every right to remove the source links as you had removed the copied information. The majority of the images you have got from the internet are actually from the GTA Wiki, you've obviously gone in Google images and it happens that our images appear there. And as for the other images that aren't from our Wiki, well someone does own them so you should follow the copyright laws by including a source. I've never asked anyone else to get involved, I solved the situation with the copied info myself, it just happened that other users saw what I saw and tried to act on it. Tom Talk 10:49, August 3, 2012 (UTC) : Listen here Joshua, I'm a Filipino but I can speak English way better than you. For example you can't even spell "belive" in a right way or "aggree". I think it is YOU who is considered "Third World" because not only your spelling is fallacious but your grammar is also worser than an idiotic living person. Also I doubt that you speak in a polite manner beacuse of your previous behavior of speaking offensively to an admin who all he did is undoing your "inaccurate" edits which are yet to be confirmed. : And for any reasons you might have reword those content (if it indeed belonged to you) but the images you add all belong to this wiki and seems like Grand Theft Wiki as well, in which they must have a source. Every images that belonged here and in the other wiki (to be specified for a person like you: Grand Theft Wiki) must have a source and without that, it is still considered plagiarism. And who do you think you are that are supported by Wikia? Wikia will support us because this wiki is the most hosted. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 12:09, August 3, 2012 (UTC)